bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dyan Arashi
"The moon that shines bright" - Darknesslover5000 | name = Dyan Arashi | kanji =ぢおんヂオン | romanji = Arashi Dyan | race = Shinigami | birthday = February 27 | age = | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 199 lbs | eyes = Blue | hair = Raven | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Soul Society(father) Burion Arashi (sister) Ka-reru E. Purobi (Uncle) Ikimoshi (Companion) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Gunryūren Zangetsu | resurrección = Not yet achieved | manga debut = | anime debut = | debut = | media appearances = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Dyan Arashi (ぢおんヂオン Arashi Dyan), also called Moony (ムーニ Muni) is a Shinigami in the Gotei 13, and current Captain of the 5th Division. Notably, he is a Shinigami with a unique past, having spent time masquerading as a Human when he was notably weak, and had gained several powers during this time. When he returned to his status as a full-Shinigami, his powers had been changed, and strengthened, and Dyan is now one of the Soul Society's most valuable assets. He now serves as the 5th Division Captain of the Gotei 13. His Lieutenant is Kirei Usuikikan. Appearance Dyan bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with raven, dark blue-grey eyes (now red) and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. While in the Gotei 13, he wore the traditional Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls). But as a Wandering Shinigami (放浪死神 Hōrō Shinigami), he wears a loose, black and purple kimono and traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta). Since his hair grew out during his Jinzen training, he uses it to cover his blind right eye. After obtaining a Gigai, he wears a T-shirt emblazoned with the words "Fear Reaper", jeans, and ordinary sneakers. After becoming a Captain, Dyan abandoned the hakama of the Shinigami Shihakūsho. His haori bears the record for the most heavily altered, as it doesn't resemble an haori at all, taking the form of a white longcoat with a zipped up collar that extends to his stomach before branching out into the standard haori design. The lining on the haori is lavender, the colour of the Eleventh Division. Instead of the white tabi and warajii, Dyan wears dark black boots identical to Zangetsu's. He has a green strap over his back, which holster's Zangetsu. Personality Dyan is a somewhat quiet young man; who seems disinterested in the affairs of others; although regularly, he will help out with people with strong blood ties due to sense of duty; though this does manage to irk him. Additionally, he seems aloof and distrusting of most new people, and others who aren't in his good books. He prefers to sit back and read most of the time; enjoying not doing anything exhausting. Despite his athletic build, Dyan does not enjoy exercise in any shape of form; but when it comes to the art of battle, he loves to train, to the point that he becomes extremely annoyed when somebody implies that training and exercise are even slightly similar. Lastly, Dyan is infamously stubborn and does not like being told what to do—extremely indifferent to correction, though he has shown willingness to adapt if people he cares about ask him to do so. However, underneath all of this, Dyan is an extremely loyal and kind young man to his closest friends—turning his frown upside-down and smiling around them; being incredibly cheerful and hyperactive in their presence. He will go to any length to ensure that they are safe; becoming incredibly worried when he thinks that they are in any danger. His friends have noted him to be a "completely different person"; as compared to his everyday personality when not around him—his cheerfulness, kindness, and jovial personality is very much respected and cherished by his friends. Amusingly, Dyan seems to be somewhat unintelligent; as shown in his interactions with Zangetsu; but in reality, he merely has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach—he can think intelligently, but most of the time, he feels as if he does not need to until the proper situation arises. He enjoys a good scrap now and then; though he will only enjoy a challenge and not see it as a matter of life or death if nothing is on the line. His love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind which is not so apparent at first glance, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Outside of battle, he can be quite perceptive in regards to his friends, knowing exactly what to do when something is troubling one of them. Dyan has a certain fondness reading books, be it manga or novels; it is said that his favourite genre is fantasy; in his childhood, he had a taste for mystery novels, enjoying the interesting twists within them most of the time. However, it should be noted that he prefers manga more due to the illustrations, with his favourite genres being the harem genre and shōnen; though he has shown dissatisfaction with the latter as of late due to sloppy writing; the stories he writes with his best friend are far superior to them. Dyan has a not-so-hidden perverted side to him; actually fantasizing about his significant other right to her face—oddly enough, she does not seem to mind; but he does take care to hide his dirty magazines from her in order to avoid suffering her wrath. Additionally, when it comes to the technology of the human world; he enjoys video, as in the old-fashioned VCR-type, and the internet; admitting to spending a fair bit of time on the latter, browsing certain suspicious sites, which is a running gag. History Plot Soul Society *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Dyan is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship, coming from the 11th Division, which prizes Swordsmanship skill and willingness to fight above all else. When in battle, Dyan typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. *'Gengetsu no mai' (弦月の舞 Dance of the Crescent Moon): Combining Dyan's speed with his swordsmanship skill, he charges at the opponent, moving in a peculiar pattern. While the enemy is distracted by his movements, Dyan takes to their back, cutting them cleanly in half. *'Gobōsei no Ken' (五芒星の剣, "Pentagram Sword"): Channeling spiritual energy into Zangetsu, Dyan performs a series of five slashes at blistering speeds in a pattern that resembles a star. Because of the speed that he swings his blade, it seems as if Dyan has unleashed these blows concurrently, enabling them to all impact upon the foe's body at the same time. The slashes close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. It should be noted that if his foe deflects one, then the others will surely hit, and due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to escape, Dyan's blade will quickly cut them down. However, during the process of slashing, a small opening is revealed for those with trained eyes: a tiny opening between his right arm and waist. *'Ken'atsu' ('' ケン篤, Lit "Pressure of the sword") A move Dyan picked up during his training, this move is basically the air/power moved by the sword just by cutting through the air. *'Kuzuryūsen''' (九頭龍閃, "Nine-Headed Dragon Strike"): An original Zanjutsu technique developed by Eimi, passed down to Dyan. While it is meant to be used as sword technique, she had developed it to the point that she can adapt and change how it appears depending on the circumstances of its use, such as a defending attack, a medium-to-long range attack, and an area-of-effect ability. Despite the great range of uses, Kuzuryūsen is activated by infusing Dyan's reiatsu into his Zanpakutō, forcing a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in his blade in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of his blade drastically, also making his strikes difficult to block and counter. This results in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of his weapon visibly blurring. It should be noted, that Zangetsu emits a mystical light while undulating. Dashing forward, Dyan unleashes a single slash; due to the vibrations of the blade, it targets and simultaneously strikes his foe in several spots at high speeds. :Scythe Specialist: Upon gaining a Fullbring and when he regained his Shinigami powers, Dyan became the user of a scythe. While not versed in any particular techniques, he has become skilled to wield his weapons decently. Flash Step Expert: Dyan has shown himself to be highly proficient in Flash Steps, being able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. In Bankai, his speed increases to the point where he can create afterimages of himself uses Flash Step. Since regaining his Shinigami powers, his speed has only increased. Immense Spiritual Power: Dyan has a considerably large amount of spiritual power, and due to this, his Zanpakutō is always in it's release state. Dyan is capable of using raw Spiritual Energy as a shield against attacks, when he creates a spiritual aura of energy, he can use it as an attack, creating whips (some would call them tails) of spiritual pressure to attack. Due to the sheer amount of Spiritual Energy, Dyan is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring and can pull off many large scale attacks with energy to spare. His spiritual energy is light green-white in Shikai mode and black with a green outline in Bankai. Dyan has great skill in detecting spiritual pressure as well, due to the need to avoid getting attack on his right side, his blind spot. His Spiritual Power as a Visored was dual-typed, being Hollow and Shinigami, and after regaining his Shinigami powers, it's still noted to be dark. :Sublevación (すぶればしおん (虚採集) Suburebasion, Spanish for "Uprising", Japanese for "Hollow Gathering") is a technique Dyan developed. He releases a large amount of energy with the intent on drawing in Hollows, and with it is able to call on Menos from Hueco Mundo, which he can use to fight other opponents. Kidō Expert:'One of Dyan's greatest skills is in Kidō. He possesses spells for healing, binding and destruction, destruction being his preferred choice of spell. In the Academy, his highest grades were in Kidō. However, he was placed in the 11th Division due to his own admission, and therefore stopped progressing with Kidō due to the nature of the division. After he defected from the Soul Society however, he began to hone his skills in Kidō, progressing to a level of skill directly above expert, but not quite Master level. *'Cero: Due to once having had Hollow powers, Dyan has enough memory to emulate a Cero. Dyan's Cero forms uniquely in his palm as a sphere, with energy crackling out on each side. The Cero is emerald coloured and possesses the power to rival a Gran Rey Cero in it's base form. Hakuda Expert: Coming from a battle loving Squad, Dyan is also proficient in Hand-To-Hand combat, capable of beating down several Shinigami with little no no effort, and possesses great skill in dodging. Zanpakutō Zangetsu redirects here. For the manifested form of Dyan's Zanpakutō, please see: Zangetsu. Zangetsu (懺月 Repentance Moon): After regaining his Shinigami powers, Dyan's Zangetsu once again underwent change. His own Shihakusho now resembles the sleeveless kosode worn by members of the Ninth Division of the Gotei 13. He has a thick strap across his chest, and instead of waraji and tabi, he wears dark black boots, similar to Gunryūren Zangetsu. The biggest change however, is Zangetsu itself. In it's original state, it was an elegant cleaver as tall as Dyan himself, and it later transformed into a mass of untamed reiatsu around his arm. Zangetsu now takes the form of a scythe, resembling a combination of Zangetsu and Dyan's Fullbring weapon. The pole to the scythe is a shade of green, and the scythe itself has a black blade with a silver edge, though it has a noticeable red tint. Dyan says that is is easier to work with Zangetsu in it's scythe state, because the shape makes it seem as if it is designed to "slay" as one meaning of the name implies. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai form, Zangetsu is largely used for melee-combat, but it does possess two important abilities. Due to Dyan's enormous spiritual energy levels and slight inability to properly utilize them, Zangetsu's first ability is to serve as a fulcrum in which to assist Dyan in retaining control over his spiritual energy levels; taking the remnants of the energy that leaks out from his body and focuses them in his Zanpakutō; for Zangetsu himself, this gives him a sixth sense of sorts. The way in which this ability is utilized most of the time is to consume spiritual energy, condense it, which in turn amplifies its power, then releases it through the tip of the blade during an attack to release a wave of energy from which its main method of offense manifests. However, it has been shown that both Shinigami and Spirit can utilize this ability in a variety of methods, such as the ability to forcibly seal a wound that has been previously gushing blood, though there appears to be a limit to which this will work. And lastly, it can be used to produce multiple solid clones of the user, allowing them to outnumber their enemy and attack from multiple directions simultaneously. However, doing so appears to reduce the power of the Zanpakutō. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): The signature technique of Zangetsu. At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Dyan's spiritual energy, focuses it at the tip of the weapon, gathering the energy in a tri-focused manner and condensing it to its utmost limit before swiftly releasing it, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward at high speeds in the shape of a crescent arc. The colour of the Getsuga Tenshō released by Zangetsu is a vibrant emerald; vibrating as it moves, as to increase its power explosively. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Zangetsu, as the originator of the technique, is well-versed in it's uses, deriving several other attacks from it that he taught to Dyan; so by a technical standpoint Dyan still has more to learn. Dyan has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path; and a single swing of the Getsuga Tenshō is more than enough to disperse an entire rainstorm; as well as demolish a large radius of the surroundings and leave behind a huge crater in the wake of the attack. After Dyan regains his Shinigami powers, his Getsuga Tenshō is shown to be noticeably larger and more powerful in its Shikai form than it was before his powers were stolen. :::Getsuga Soshaku (月牙一口 Moon Fang Bite): Should a Getsuga that Dyan has used be deflected, he can use this ability to "influence" the remaining energy shards to bombard the opponent before they give out. The damage itself is not major, but Dyan can manipulate the remaining Getsuga energy in anyway he pleases. :*'Shōgetsu' (障害月影, Impediment Moon) An new attack first displayed by Zangetsu during Dyan's Jinzen training and later learned by Dyan. When used, energy envelops the blade and the Dyan swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. :* Reitekketsu (霊鉄血, The Iron and Blood of the Spirit): By harnessing Zangetsu's ability to control its spiritual energy, the user can allow the spiritual energy stabilized by the Shikai to flow directly into their blood vessels once they have been wounded no matter how minor or grave, which then instills the ability of the Shikai into their bloodstream; the result of this is what allows this technique to forcibly seal a wound that has been previously gushing blood; patching up the wounds and enabling the user to return to top shape and thus fight at their best once more. Additionally, this technique can be utilized to boost them in combat; it can grant the user inhuman durability, but it is not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Another use is to grant the user inhuman attack power, able to demolish small buildings with a single offensive movement. However, because Reitekketsu utilizes independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously. :*'Reifukuei' (霊複影, Spiritual Clones of Shadow): By harnessing Zangetsu's ability to control its spiritual energy, the user can momentarily allow the spiritual energy condensed to form duplicates of themselves; these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's spiritual energy is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power; they are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one powerful strike, but they will more often than not serve their purpose of providing a decent distraction, as well as allowing them to outnumber their enemy and attack from many a direction at the same time; however, due to the user's power being distributed evenly, it does reduce the attack power of the Zanpakutō. *'Bankai:' Gunryūren Zangetsu (軍竜連懺月, War Dragon's Link to the Repeatance Moon): is the name of Dyan's Bankai. Dyan, after initiating Bankai, takes a form similar to a stereotypical grim reaper. He wears a black shikahusho similar to Zangetsu’s previous Shikahusho, albeit with green cross-like markings on his abdominal and forearm sections, with a green tassle of rope hanging from his shoulder, and bandages surrounding his arms. His hands also have unusual black stripes on them, and the shikahusho, like it was previously, is tattered and ragged at the ends. Dyan's eyes become white with black sclera, he gains green markings on his face, and his hair becomes a white colouration. Finally, his scythe is far larger, with circular like patterns at the blade of the scythe, where he is able to behead opponents if he wishes. :Bankai Special Ability: The power of Zangetsu eats up Dyan's spiritual energy, condenses it, which in turn amplifies its power, then releases it through the tip of the blade during an attack to release a wave of energy. Naturally, the Bankai is an extension of this ability, taking the concept to the highest degree that is attainable by a Shinigami; compressing all of his spiritual energy into his body, and not just his sword, allowing not even a speck to be released from his figure, drastically bolstering his abilities all across the board. No longer can he only fire the Getsuga as a simple wave of energy, but he is capable of manipulating it into an enormous variety of shapes and sizes; giving it numerous properties, essentially treating it as an extension of his own body. Unusually for a Shinigami's Bankai, the ability of Zangetsu's Bankai can be likened to an Arrancar's and how they compress their own spiritual pressure in order to stand as equals to the Shinigami. :*'Ultra-Speed Combat': Dyan takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into an extremely small, hyper-condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform astoundingly high-speed combat, moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. Dyan's speed appears to create up to eight doubles of himself while in motion. These doubles are not illusory; he is moving at a speed between different positions that is faster than the speed of sound. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it would mean that Dyan is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving him incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile as Dyan would have moved long before the attack even reaches him. Dyan also becomes fast enough to outrun his own Getsuga Tenshō, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from various angles; however, there are limits to how far he can go, if he pushes himself to far, his bones will begin to crack. :*'Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō' (黒月牙天衝, Black Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): When in Bankai, Dyan automatically retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but as an enhanced form, causing them to become black with a green outline, their path can be controlled through telekinetic thoughts, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. What should be noted that this variation of Getsuga Tenshō has three small spheres orbiting around it, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual attack, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex that demolishes everything that it comes into contact with. This iteration of the Getsuga Tenshō is a spiritual energy collection attack and thus becomes far more powerful the later it's used. It is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the spiritual particles just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Dyan has been exhausted from spiritual energy, the ability can still be invoked. Lastly, Dyan's tremendous speed in Bankai enables him to move faster than the Getsuga Tenshō itself, allowing him to fire a multitude of blasts from varying directions in order to overwhelm his opponent. Dyan can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Gunryūren Zangetsu to augment his scythe swings. ::*'Getsurame' (黒月影雨 Black Moon Rain): Usable only in Bankai, Dyan slashes his blade up at the sky, releasing a large blast of black needle-like rods of energy into the sky. Swinging his blade down, the rods rain down on the opponent, piercing them in various places. Dyan can create a maximum of 100 of these, and has limited control over them. The less he creates, the easier they are to control. ::*'Kujogetsu' (駆除月影 Extermination Moon): Dyan fires a massive amount of reiatsu into the air and it forms a large, floating orb of Getsuga Reiatsu, similar in appearance to a large, full moon. Calling out the attack's name. he swing's his blade down. The orb immediately bursts, splitting into multiple light green "meteors" which rain down onto the opponent. These meteors seem to "home in" on Dyan's target, and cease only when the blast(s) hit something else. ::*'Meigetsu' (名月 Harvest Moon): A defensive Getsuga technique, Dyan releases a compressed Getsuga Tenshō to collide with an oncoming offensive attack, be it spiritual or physical, and it provides a solid, protective barrier that is difficult to break for anyone under Dyan's own level of power. The shield, despite being powerful, is not long-lasting, as Getsuga Tenshō is not meant to be an attack that defends, but rather a technique with high offensive properties. Dyan found a variant use for this technique however, a non-lethal attack, one that can be both a distraction or a way to incapacitate opponents that need to be taken alive, by simply releasing the shield at close range, using it as a solid method of attack. :*'Getenyōgōryū' (月天来擁護竜, The Heavenly Dragon of Vindication basking in the Moonlight): When performing this technique, Dyan transfers his reiryoku to the tip of his weapon, intensifying it by the compression of power gained in Bankai, which turns the reiryoku stored in the weapon pitch-black and emerald in texture. The fusion of the reishi that creates the Bankai and the reiryoku gathered causes a reaction akin to nuclear fission; this causes the combined energies to spew forth from the weapon, released in the form of a black and emerald stream which is then hardened and properly shaped into the form of a large serpentine Chinese dragon with enormous fangs and shining green eyes with two giant wings—it's entire color is black, with several emerald shades; it has green-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly-patterned fins on the tip of its tail; the whole dragon is completely composed of the union of the dual energies. Despite being borne from Dyan, it is difficult to control, unless Dyan absorbs it and traps it within his own reiatsu. Because it composed entirely of black, demonic pure reiatsu, it completely consumes all it devours, as by attacking numerous structures and opponents, it is able to burn straight through them just by sheer force. In addition, Dyan can force the dragon to swirl around him, protecting him from most forms of damage; spinning around at such a speed that it forms a protective dome. :*'Tsukikage' (月影, Moonglade): A highly powerful technique; upon activation, Tsukikage causes Dyan's eyes to glow an ominous emerald; and by gripping his scythe, it begins to glow green. Momentarily, this state gives him enhanced strength. The moment that an opposing attack touches his Zanpakutō, the power of Tsukikage allows Dyan to absorb the opposing attack through the tip of the scythe via the cold steel, converting it into a harmless force via slowing the spiritual particles of the blow and allowing Zangetsu's tip to consume it, focusing it into the tip instantly, bolstering the power of Dyan's next technique enormously. That which he can absorb are nearly any type of spiritual-based projectile, and even some naturally made projectiles; as long as it has spiritual particles, he can use it to boost his next attack. Once Zangetsu has absorbed the attack, Dyan's glow even brighter, which strengthens and accelerates the attack faster than it was originally fired, while adding his own attack into the mixture, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. From there, he swings his scythe forward violently, unleashing a swift slash of imaginable power which is able to ignore many a defense and effect. A single direct hit is often enough to force opponents to exhaust their own spiritual energy completely in an attempt to cushion the blow, effectively rendering them drained. When he slashes outwards using this ability, green rose petals are shown floating in the air, as the foe is assaulted by the violent attack. "Moonglade" is a poetic term for the bright reflection of moonlight on water. Former Powers and Abilities Relationships Shiro Morimoto Dyan's relationship with Shiro is one of competitive friendship. While in the Soul Society, despite being in different ranks, Dyan and Shiro were often sent on outside missions due to their skill and ability to work well together. As they both have defected to the World of the Living, they still remain friends, and are currently members of the organization Mistri. Ikimoshi Ikimoshi takes the role of Dyan's ward, and he loves her more than anyone else. As shown during his brief scuffle with Yuuki that more than ended in his favor, Dyan doesn't take assaults or threats to the child's safety well at all, and, despite having accepted Lisette, favours Ikimoshi. During his exile, she was the first bit of company he'd had in centuries, and this caused his affection to expand even more due to the fact that it was just them for years. His love for her mixes between romantic and paternal depending on the situation. Lisette Ienaga Lisette is Dyan's "second love", introduced later in the story. While at first he found her to be a nuisance, he grew to love her as the time they spent together increased, and, since her feelings were first, he didn't want to simply leave her, to invited her to come with him. She later became his Lieutenant after she was demoted from Captain due to a punishment, Dyan selected her to keep her in check. Nika Kazaorem Dyan's relationship with Nika is peculiar. He outright states his dislike for her and openly questions her intelligence, however, like with Gai and everyone else, Nika is merely pretending to be a dolt to get on Dyan's nerves, and it succeeds, resulting in quite a bit of sanity loss when she is around him and he even questions how she manages to properly function. Quotes *(To Zangetsu) "Zangetsu-san, while what you said may be true, fearful emotions can also be the birthplace of inspiration." *''"Central 46? Ah, I remember them. They're the fools who wished to part me and Zangetsu. But didn't I kill them?"'' Trivia *Dyan's name is the romaji form of my own, and his personality is based largely on my own. *Due to the name of his and Dyan's preference for nocturnal activity, his friends have taken to calling him Moony (ムーニ Muni). *Dyan's theme is Colours of the Heart by UVERworld. **Dyan's Shikai theme is Protectors of Earth by Two Steps from Hell. **Dyan's Bankai theme is Heart of Courage by Two Steps from Hell. *Dyan's images were created by Carlos Eduardo. *'Ugetsu' is a technique based of the Chibaku Tensei from Naruto and was created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. *If Dyan was in the anime, his seiyū would be Showtaro Morikubo, the seiyū of Tensa Zangetsu of Bleach, and his English voice actor would be Sean Schemmel, best known for playing Goku from Dragon Ball Z. *The Gobōsei no Ken technique was created by Per. All credit goes to her.